godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Corrosive Hannibal/Advanced Information
*''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Aim your melee attacks on the head, left arm and the intact scale. Continuously attacking the left arm will eventually inflict Down 'on Corrosive Hannibal. *''Sunder/Long Blades: Best weapon to use for disabling Corrosive Hannibal. Focus your attacks on the hind legs to inflict it into a '''Downed state. Keep attacking this part even while Corrosive Hannibal is downed, doing so will ensure it being downed again and making it unable to move until it dies. Alternative targets are the head, left arm and the intact scale. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Great for unbounding all of Corrosive Hannibal's body parts. Your primary targets should be the head, wrist and left arm. Continuously attacking the left arm will eventually inflict Down '''on Corrosive Hannibal. *''Elemental:' Freeze, spark and divine elemental blades are effective on all of Corrosive Hannibal's body parts. *Unbounding the head and wrist will make all melee and bullet attacks on them stronger while unbounding the scale will make it harden against all crush bullets and melee type attacks and will also allow Corrosive Hannibal to use its Firestorm attack. *Even if you're not using the best weapon for targeting the hind legs, attacking this part will easily send Corrosive Hannibal into a '''Downed' state as compared to the right arm. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Aim your bullets on the scale and head to inflict above average/critical damage on Corrosive Hannibal. Unbounding the scale will make it slightly weaker against shot/laser bullets but will give Corrosive Hannibal access to his Firestorm attack. Shooting Corrosive Hannibal's own Blood Rage Aragami bullet on said parts is also effective. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' The head, wrist and intact scale are your primary targets when using crush type bullets (including Corrosive Hannibal's own Aragami bullets). *''Elemental:'' You can use freeze, spark and/or divine elemental bullets on Corrosive Hannibal to augment your damage further. *''Rage Indicator:'' Dark flame is mixed with its breathing. *Corrosive Hannibal's attack, speed and aggressiveness will noticeably increase. *''Head:'' All melee and bullet attacks are effective in unbounding this part. But it's difficult to aim to the head without practice unless Corrosive Hannibal is in a downed state. *''Wrist:'' Buster blades with high melee crush attributes can easily unbound this part. *''Scale:'' All melee and bullet attacks are effective in unbounding this part. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Corrosive Hannibal by continuously attacking the following parts: **Hind Legs using melee Long Blade attacks. Other blade types and bullets work but are not as effective when compared to Long Blades. **Right Arm using any blade type with high physical attributes. *Don't unbound the scale if you don't want Corrosive Hannibal to have access to his Firestorm attack. *Alternatively, you can break the scale to give yourself breathing room to heal whenever it uses the Firestorm attack. Take a Tower Shield with you if you plan on taking this route, however, as in comparison to the regular Hannibal, the Corrosive Hannibal's version deals significant damage. *It's much easier to inflict down on Hannibal by targeting the hind legs as compared to the right arm. *They usually stagger when their head and unbound wrist are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Corrosive Hannibal will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami during or after it uses its double fire breath attack, as well as during the startup (risky) and recoil of its Firestorm attack. *Corrosive Hannibal's visual and hearing are average when compared to those of other Aragami. The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Notes: *EX rates are only applicable to the challenge mission: Black Ore (ブラック・オア). *DLC rates are only applicable to the following DLC missions: **Here Here Here (鬼さんこちら). **Demon Extermination (鬼退治). *DLC missions excluded above will either use difficulty 10 or CH rates. Category:Aragami Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Advanced infomation